Snowed In
by SVUforever
Summary: Alex, Elliot and Olivia are trapped together during a snow storm...  Total smut. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a total smut oneshot! I was thinking of doing a series of oneshots like this, if anyone is interested. R&R please!

Warning: SMUT

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

><p>Snowed in<p>

Olivia sighed and looked out the window. The snow was thick and heavy as it fell to the ground. The street lights gave the snow a yellowish glow. Nothing else was visible beyond the snow. This meant one thing… she was not going home tonight.

"Hey, El?"

"Ya?"

"You gonna go home tonight?"

Elliot looked out the window, "Damn! When did that happen?"

Olivia laughed, "Apparently everyone else noticed, and left."

The room was completely empty and eerily quiet as the partners looked around. Suddenly the door banged open and a cold chill blew around Olivia, causing her to shiver. A figure, bundled in a puffy black jacket, tumbled into the room. Regaining her balance, she stared at the two stunned detectives.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Alex?" Olivia and Elliot questioned in unison.

Alex unwound the scarf from around her face, "Yup, it's me. Seriously, why are you two still here? There is a blizzard outside."

"We hadn't noticed, until it was too late. What are you doing here?" Elliot countered.

"I got caught on this side of town. This was the first place I thought of. Figured it was easier than trying to get home."

The three fell silent as they realized that they were stuck there for the night.

"I have tequila," Elliot offered, pulling a bottle out of his desk, "I forgot to take it home after the office party."

"Why not?" Alex smiled.

The three went upstairs to to get more comfortable. Olivia settled on the couch next to Alex. Alex had ditched her jacket and taken off her shoes. She tucked her feet under her.

Elliot settled in the chair across from them.

"Wanna play a game?" Alex grinned.

"I'm in!" Olivia answered immediately.

"Sure, nothing else to do," Elliot chimed in.

"How about truth or dare?"

"Haha, oh no!" Elliot laughed.

"Yes!" Alex yelled with enthusiasm.

"Ok. fine! But I'm not going first," Elliot conceded.

"I'll go first," Alex offered.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"When is the last time you got laid?"

"Um," Alex turned red, "You can't ask that!"

Olivia laughed, "If you don't answer you have to strip!"

Alex laughed out loud, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Elliot sat up straighter, "Those are the rules!"

"Fine!" Alex took off her sweater, "Good thing we have heat!"

Several rounds, and shots, later, Alex was in her bra, panties and socks. She had refused to remove her socks because her feet were cold. Olivia was in her panties, bra and pants. And Elliot was in his boxers and undershirt.

"I choose dare," Olivia slurred slightly.

Elliot's eyes lit up.

"I dare you to kiss Alex."

"On the lips?"

"Yup!"

Olivia braced her hands on the couch on either side of Alex. She leaned closer until her lips were a breath away from Alex's. Their eyes met as Olivia lowered her lips. Alex pulled Olivia down to her, deepening the kiss. Olivia gasped in surprise. Alex took the movement as an invitation and slipped her tongue into Olivia's mouth.

Elliot shifted in his seat, his boxers were beginning to feel a little tight.

The women broke apart. Olivia bit her lip and looked sheepishly at Elliot. Elliot growled lowly, his eyes dark with lust.

"Dare," he barked out.

Alex grinned, "Kiss Olivia, on the lips."

Elliot got up and in 2 steps was standing over Olivia. He pulled her off the couch and into his arms in one motion. His lips crashed down on hers. Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck to keep herself from falling. Alex gnawed on her bottom lip as she watched them. Her hand wandered down the front of her panties, and she stroked herself lightly.

"Ok, dare!" Alex finally interrupted, "And I want something better than a kiss on the lips!"

Olivia pulled away from Elliot, she took a swig from the bottle before sitting back down next to Alex. She eyed Alex thoughtfully, noticing that the blond's hand was in her panties, then turned her gaze to Elliot. His face was flushed and his erection obvious under his boxers.

"Well… I think I'm done with the game."

"Awww, you're no fun," Alex whined.

"I have something better in mind," Olivia winked at Elliot.

"Oh boy," Elliot took a gulp from the bottle.

Olivia grinned wickedly, "I think we need to get laid."

"Yes!" Alex called out.

"What do you have in mind?"

"A threesome? I've never done one. Have you guys?"

"No," Alex was bouncing up and down with anticipation.

"Holy shit, are you for real Liv?"

"Hey, I'm drunk, there is some serious sexual tension going on here, and this opportunity may never present itself again, I had to go for it!"

Elliot looked sceptical. His gaze bounced between Olivia and Alex. Olivia got up off the couch and strutted towards him. She straddled his lap and pressed her satin covered breasts into his chest. She leaned down and licked the shell of his ear.

Biting his earlobe, she whispered, "You know you want it, El."

Elliot sucked in a breath, closed his eyes and his head fell back against the chair. Olivia ground her hips into Elliot's obvious arousal. Elliot groaned loudly. He grabbed Olivia's hips and thrust up, rubbing against her.

Alex came up behind Olivia, she reached her arms around and palmed Olivia's breasts. Olivia bucked her hips as Alex teased her satin clad nipples. Elliot rolled his hips as he watched Alex fondle Olivia. Alex nibbled on Olivia's neck. She ran her tongue across the sensitive skin under Olivia's ear.

"Floor, now." Alex barked, taking control.

Elliot stripped and lay on his back on the floor. The women took in his hard body. They both grinned.

"Wow, El. That's what you've been hiding under those suits?" Olivia laughed coyly, "Top or bottom, Alex?"

"I've had to put up with the Stabler tongue lashings for years, I think I'm ready for the real thing," Alex winked at Elliot, making him groan. Alex stripped slowly, making eye contact with Olivia the whole time. Olivia licked her lips. She walked over to Alex and kissed her lightly on the mouth before trailing kisses lower. She stopped when she reached Alex's left nipple. She licked around it, then blew on it, teasing Alex, before finally pulling it into her mouth. Olivia slide her hands down Alex's flat stomach and over her smooth mound.

"God, I love that you wax," Olivia moaned.

Olivia's fingers slid down Alex's wet slit, finding her opening. Olivia lightly bit Alex's nipple and she pushed her finger into her. Alex cried out and grabbed Olivia's wrist, forcing her finger deeper.

Olivia kissed Alex hard on the mouth, "I think you're warmed up enough."

The two women broke apart. Alex unbuttoned Olivia's pants and stripped them and her panties off in one motion. Elliot grabbed Olivia's ankle and dragged her down onto him. Holding onto her hips, he entered her swifty. Olivia cried out as Elliot filled her.

Alex straddled Elliot's face. Her knees held his face in place. Elliot flicked his tongue out, tasting how ready Alex was for him. He sucked her clit into his mouth and gently tugged on it as he thrust into Olivia. Olivia and Alex braced themselves against each other. Alex thrust her tongue into Olivia's mouth.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum. Ooh, fuck," Olivia ground her hips against Elliot's, moving them in a circular motion. Alex leaned over and bit down on Olivia's nipple, sending Olivia over the edge. Olivia nails dug into Alex's shoulders, as she tried to maintain balance.

Elliot thrust his tongue into Alex. She moaned and pushed down on his face. Olivia reached down and teased Alex's clit with her fingers, earning a whimper from the ADA. Olivia tugged on Alex's earlobe with her teeth.

She whispered, "Come for me, baby. Come all over Elliot's tongue."

Elliot thrust his tongue harder and faster into Alex. Olivia flicked her clit and Alex bucked, screaming as she came.

Alex climbed off Elliot's face, and knelt beside him. Olivia knelt on the other side of him. Alex leaned over and took Elliot's dick in her mouth. She rolled her tongue over the tip. Olivia fondled Elliot's balls, making Elliot pump harder into Alex's mouth. He pushed into her, filling her throat with his cum.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit. That. Was. Incredible!" Elliot managed to spit out as he caught his breath.

"We should do that again."

"Definitely," Alex agreed, grinning wickedly, "with props!"

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think! Review! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Just another smutty Olivia/Alex/Elliot oneshot! Let me know what you think!

I still don't own them!

* * *

><p>"Hey, El?" Olivia said quietly, gaining the attention of her partner. Elliot looked up from his paperwork. His forehead was still creased with concentration. They were just finishing paperwork on what had been a chilling case. Neither had slept properly in weeks.<p>

"Um, you going to Alex's tonight?" Olivia asked tentatively. Elliot's face cleared as he remembered the date.

"Hell yeah, I'll be there." He grinned, feeling his mood rise. Olivia smiled back, she was blushing slightly and couldn't believe she was going to go through with this. It was one thing to do it once, while drunk, but it was another thing to do it while sober and even planning it! But she felt giddy. She couldn't wait!

Alex suddenly appeared at Olivia's desk. She bent down and whispered in the dark haired detective's ear: "You have been a pain in my ass during this whole case, you are going to get it tonight… I can't wait to spank you!"

Alex held her breath as she waited for Olivia's reaction. She wasn't sure what the other woman was into and didn't want to push the line too far, or out herself on some of the kinkier stuff she enjoyed. She smiled when she saw Olivia's blush spread, and her teeth gnaw at her lower lip, she was definitely turned on. Alex took that as a very good sign.

Elliot checked to make sure no one was around before approaching the two women. He slipped them each a plain manila envelope. The women looked at him questioningly. Elliot simply smiled and returned to his paperwork.

**Later that night**

Olivia took a deep breath and knocked on Alex's door. Alex answered and pulled Olivia inside. The two women stared at each other for a second. Alex was wearing a dark green, very sheer babydoll. Lace arced around her neck and lay over her breasts. Her stomach was exposed except for one strip of lace that traveled down Alex's flat stomach and attacked to the lace skirt that sat low on her hips. A dark green thong was visible beneath the skirt. Black lacy thigh highs encased Alex's long legs. Simple black pointy heels completed the look.

"Holy shit," Olivia breathed. Alex blushed and looked pointedly at Olivia's coat.

"Please tell me you have something similar under there."

Olivia smiled shyly and undid her long coat. She wore black knee high boots, with a spiked heel. Peaking out of the top of the boots were thigh high stockings. There were inches of tanned, toned thigh between the stockings and the tiny black velvet thong. Olivia's breasts were on display in a tight velvet corset.

A small growl escaped Alex's lips, "Do we have to wait for Elliot?"

"I think we should have a little fun with Elliot, since he made us wear these outfits."

Alex tilted her head slightly, trying to work out what Olivia had in mind. When the older woman didn't elaborate, Alex pressed her for further details.

"Well, do you have anything we can use as restraints?"

Alex blushed and nodded her head. She went to her closet and pulled out a bag of silky restraints and some other toys. Olivia started pulling toys out in amazement. She would never have guessed that the blond would be into this stuff. Olivia pulled out a double ended dildo, still in it's packaging. She looked curiously at Alex.

Alex shrugged lightly, "I've never had the guts to use it."

"Oh, we will be using this tonight," Olivia's voice was low, and her eyes were dark with lust.

The two women had just finished setting up when Elliot arrived. He walked in wearing jeans and a tshirt. His eyes grew big when he looked at his partner and the ADA.

"Holy fuck. I can't believe you both wore them. Wow." Elliot felt his jeans getting uncomfortably tight.

Alex led Elliot to the bedroom. She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled his chest. She lifted his shirt and rubbed her already wet center against him. Elliot groaned. He felt Olivia remove his shoes, pants and boxers. His breath caught as she kissed his erection. Olivia moved down his leg to his left ankle, she quickly wrapped the restraint around it and made sure it was secure.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Elliot started to sit up but Alex prevented it. Olivia quickly secured his other ankle and moved onto his wrists.

Alex bit down on Elliot's earlobe. She whispered, "Don't bother fighting, you'll like it."

Once Elliot was secure, Alex climbed off him. She propped a pillow behind Elliot's head. "Since you chose the outfits, we figured we should give you a chance to look at them for a bit."

The women knelt on either side of Elliot's torso. Alex reach over and pulled Olivia's mouth to hers. Olivia immediately pushed her tongue into Alex's mouth. Elliot watch the women kiss over him. He couldn't believe how erotic it was. His dick was hard and throbbing. He tried to buck his hips in an attempt to touch Olivia. Olivia instinctually reached down and stroked him. Alex broke the kiss and grabbed Olivia's wrist.

"Whoa, that's not allowed. You are going to have to be punished." Alex said in a harsh tone that made Olivia even wetter.

Alex bend Olivia over Elliot's chest, with her ass centered and raised. Alex straddled Elliot's hips. She caressed Olivia's ass gently, before smacking it hard. Olivia cried out. Alex smacked her again, harder this time, before rubbing over the reddened areas. After five more hits Olivia was squirming. The feeling of each stinging smack turned her on. Alex bent down and licked the red skin.

"Oh fuck," Olivia moaned. She could feel her juices spilling from her onto Elliot. Elliot bucked his hips up to meet Alex's. He cried out in frustration as she deterred his attempt.

"Do you like that, Olivia?" Alex ran her hand down Olivia's ass, and used her fingers to probe Olivia's core, "Oh you are so wet, you like being punished."

Pushing the thong aside, Alex slipped a finger into Olivia, causing the detective to hiss. All three could hear how wet Olivia was as Alex slid her finger in and out. Alex added a second finger, pumping harder into Olivia. Olivia started bucking, her fingers clutching onto the sheet on the bed. Alex pulled her fingers out and reached for the double ended dildo. She slipped it into Olivia in one motion. Olivia yelled in surprise, her back arched and her hands grabbed at the sheet. Alex spun it slowly, enjoying Olivia's whimpering.

Elliot pulled at his restraints, desperate to touch some one, to get some relief from this sweet torture.

Alex pulled her thong off before kneeling behind Olivia, she held the brunette's hips as she slid onto the other end of the dildo. She moaned as she sank down onto it. Olivia rolled her hips, trying to gain some control, but Alex blocked it by holding her hips in place. She reached around and roughly palmed Olivia's breasts as she began thrusting. Olivia felt herself teetering on the edge.

"Holy shit, I'm gonna cum."

Alex pinch her nipped and started thrusting harder. Olivia screamed out as an orgasm rolled through her. She collapsed onto Elliot's chest, her breathing rapid and uneven.

Alex pulled off the dildo, then removed it from Olivia. After giving Olivia a couple of seconds to recover, Alex let her fingers run playfully over Olivia's clit. Olivia squirmed and sat up. Alex straddled Elliot's face. Elliot licked her appreciatively. He found her clit and sucked it into her mouth. He twirled his tongue around it, then flicked it hard with his tongue. Alex ground into his face, straining to keep her balance. He licked down her folds until her delved his tongue inside her. He kept a steady rhythm, stroking deep inside her, then slowly pulling his tongue out. Olivia added her finger, teasing around Alex's clit, before sinking them in with Elliot's tongue. Alex's breathing started to become irregular as she felt a familiar heat coiling in her lower abdomen. Her muscles started clenching as she held on to her last bit of control.

Olivia took Elliot in her mouth, surprising him. He began more aggressive as he thrust his tongue in and out of Alex in time with Olivia's mouth on his dick. He groaned, sending vibrations through Alex as Olivia hummed around him. Alex lost the last of her control, she bucked her hips and ground them against Elliot's face, screaming out as her orgasm slammed through her. Olivia slowly eased herself down Elliot's length. Elliot hissed in a breath and tried to hold Olivia's hips still.

"Don't move, I'm so close, I don't want to cum yet."

Alex leaned down behind Olivia and suck on Elliot's balls. Olivia stayed still for a second, then began riding Elliot. With her hands on his shoulders, she pulled almost all the way off him, then slid down quickly. She rolled her hips in quick circles, and Elliot yelled out. He released himself inside her as his whole body bucked and shook.

The two women smiled in satisfaction at each other, and they released Elliot from the restraints.

"Fuck, that was incredible," was all Elliot could manage.


End file.
